leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130826083750
Picture it in your mind. The re-ignition of the Dark Flames of Destruction! *cough* AD Kayle *cough* Ok so everyone was into AD Kayle back in Season 2 cos Dyrus made it popular in a Tournament (I forget which :P). Everyone here knows that AD Kayle has, out of all Kayle builds, the most raw power and damage output. Split Pushing, Duelling and just complete decimation for the next 10 seconds, this was what made AD Kayle ridiculous and everyone knows this. While the damage output was something that scaled into late game, it was inconsistent. Why? No CDR Watsoever. The CDR items available to Kayle back then as an AD Bruiser were far too miniscule. Oh sure there was Zeke's Herald, but that barely provided any sufficient amount of statistics. Ghostblade too, but the irregular CDR it provided was something that just made gettin em abit too iffy. The general problem was, Kayle's damage output was hindered by the lack of CDR gears which made Kayle completely useless for the next 6 seconds in overall performance. Another problem was that even if Kayle managed to get CDR gears for the AD builds, she would miss out on at the very least 1 core item and this would drop her late game performance (Damage wise) significantly. At best, Kayle would retain her Split Pushin power, but her Duelling powers and overall damage threat level would drop to the point where she wouldn't be able to conduct baiting tactics. This main problem was the reason to why AD Kayle was optimal from Early to Mid Game at best in an even match up. The current metagame is ever shifting. But in terms of itemisation options, they are nearly set. We've seen the rise of a variety of Kayle builds like the Liandry's Torment Build at the early stages of this season back in Korea and the majority of us have also found ways to play Kayle as a more unique Support after the nerf to the Ultimate's range. The new items have opened up doors to our beloved angel in more ways than people can imagine. This is where we bring back, the Dark Side. The Neo AD Kayle is a resurrection of it's parent build. Essentially, sacrificing some of the raw power in order to gain overall consistency, Neo AD Kayle is now possibly, the greatest possible Build option for Kayle when going Top or Bottom. We will lose out on some AS and some Crit Chance, but the Damage loss is miniscule and therefore near negligible. The Advantage of this build is that gettin over 35% CDR within the 15 minute mark is near guranteed if u play right. So let me show u a basic example of this builds set up: Runes: Marks - AS, AD or ArPen, Seals - Armour, Glyphs - 4 Scaling MR and 5 Scaling CDR, Quintessences - MS, but this can be whatever you feel suits your playstyle. Masteries are the generic 21/9/0 You either focus on the AD side completely or get both % Penetrations. For a build example, this is what I've used so far: - Ionian Boots, - TBC, - Zephyr, - BotRK, - IE, - PD I get 35% CDR from the build alone and over 5% CDR from my Scaling CDR Glyphs. This lets me stay consistent AND relevant for late game. Also, I don't lack much in the damage department. You get a total of 175 AD from the build alone. Combine this with Runes and Masteries, as well as ur total base AD at 18, u can have upto 300 AD. If the first build isn't to ur taste, this might be more suitable: - Ionian Boots, - Ghostblade, - Zephyr, - IE, - PD, - BT This build has more damage output for late game and higher Crit potential but lacks the AS and safer laning power the first one has. Definitely betr for duelling but the former build is betr for Split Pushing. Anyways try it out and tell me the results.